


Remember me to one who lives there

by thegirl20



Series: there is strength in your softness (Yennefer/Tissaia) [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: Yennefer thinks Tissaia is working too hard and should relax.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: there is strength in your softness (Yennefer/Tissaia) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724788
Comments: 48
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovakFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovakFan/gifts).



Yennefer comes to gradually, in a room that's much darker than it should be when she opens her eyes. She reaches out, across the bed, only to find it empty, though the sheets are still warm. As consciousness asserts itself further, she can hear someone moving around the room. She props herself up on an elbow, rubbing at her eye.

"Tissaia? Wha's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tissaia's voice is soft. "It's early yet, Yennefer, go back to sleep."

Yen squints at the window, but the darkness gives no clue as to the time, only that it is well before dawn. "It's too early for you to be up." She yawns. "Come back to bed." Wiggling her toes against cooling sheets, she pulls the covers up further. "My feet are getting cold."

A soft laugh comes from the darkness, giving Yen an insight as to Tissaia's position. "Is that all I am to you?" Tissaia's footsteps come closer to the bed and a kiss is pressed to Yennefer's forehead. "As tempting as the invitation to warm your feet is, I'm afraid cannot. I must go."

Yennefer grabs Tissaia's wrist before she can retreat, tugging until she sits down heavily on the bed. She quickly wraps her arms around Tissaia's midsection, resting her head in her lap and curling around her.

"No. I absolutely forbid you to leave me here all alone."

"Yennefer," Tissaia starts, and there's more tension than affection in her voice, Yen notes, though a hand comes to rake through her hair. "I have work that must be attended to."

"You worked till late last night," Yennefer protests, burying her face further into Tissaia's stomach. "Surely you deserve to lie abed a little longer this morning?"

"Unfortunately, as you well know, that is not the nature of my work," Tissaia says, already working to unpick Yennefer's fingers from where they grip her dress. Yennefer merely tightens her hold and Tissaia sighs. "Let me up."

"No. I want you to stay." Yennefer is aware that Tissaia is not in a playful mood this morning, and yet still she persists.

"Yennefer," Tissaia warns, her efforts to be released increasing. "Let me up, now."

She knows that tone well. She heard it often enough when she was a student here to recognise the imminent danger it signals. It's only through supreme effort that she keeps herself from pushing just that little bit harder against it. Instead, she rolls onto her back, letting Tissaia go, and flings out a hand to ignite the candles by the bed. Tissaia wastes no time in getting up with a huff and continuing to get ready. Yennefer watches her sit at the foot of the bed to put her boots on.

"Will you be finished at a reasonable time today?" she asks. "Or must I dine alone again?"

"You dined with Triss and Sabrina yesterday," Tissaia points out and Yennefer curses herself for being so free with the details of her day the previous evening.

"But without _you_ ," Yennefer says. "Which is akin to being alone, these days."

Tissaia glances back over her shoulder at the confession, as if looking for artifice in Yennefer's words. When she seems satisfied that there is none, she sighs again. "I don't know when I'll be finished. I- I will try to find the time to meet you for d-"

"Oh, you'll _try and find the time_ , will you?" Yen tuts. "That makes me feel very special indeed, Tissaia, thank you for sacrificing an hour with your old books for me." She holds up a hand when Tissaia goes to object. "No, actually, for _potentially_ sacrificing an hour. If you _find the time_."

Standing up, Tissaia turns to face her now, hands clasped at her abdomen and mouth set in a stern line. "I _thought_ you might understand that there are certain responsibilities I have here that I cannot simply abandon whenever you feel the need for my company." She purses her lips. "Clearly that was expecting too much of you."

"Oh no," Yen says, throwing back the covers and hobbling on her knees to the foot of the bed where Tissaia stands. "You don't get to do that anymore. You don't get to use your disappointed voice on me." She thrusts a finger at her own chest. "I'm your fucking _wife_ , Tissaia. Not some idiot child who can't lift a stone."

"And yet you act like one," Tissaia says, shaking her head.

"By wanting to spend time with you?" Yennefer spits.

"By thinking I can drop everything on a whim," Tissaia says. She moves now, back to her dressing table, and lifts her medallion, placing it over her head and arranging it on her chest. She catches Yennefer's eye in the mirror. "We can't all just decide to swan around the Continent doing whatever we want, Yennefer. Some of us have obligations."

The jibe hurts more than she expects, but she's well versed in not letting her pain show. She curls her lip as her eyes settle on Tissaia's medallion. "We _can_ all decide that, actually. That's the whole point of having freewill. The ability to choose what we _want_ to do. And you _clearly_ don't want to spend time with me."

She flops back down into bed, turning her back to Tissaia. Her heart is thudding against her breastbone, her breath coming quickly. She can barely hear over them, so she can't tell if Tissaia's footsteps are approaching the bed. The slight creaking of the door opening answers that question.

The door doesn't close immediately; Tissaia's lingering. Hope flutters in Yennefer's chest that she might come back in, might apologise and decide to stay after all. When she hears Tissaia inhale, she holds her own breath.

"I had hoped, by now, that you might have realised the entire world doesn't revolve around you."

 _Not_ coming back to bed, then. Yen allows herself a bitter laugh. "How could it? When it's so busy revolving around fucking Aretuza?"

"Goodbye, Yennefer." Tissaia's voice is softer now. "I'll see you this evening."

Swallowing against the lump in her throat, Yennefer nods. "Yeah, only if you can find the time."

The door closes. Yennefer lies in silence for a few seconds. She sits up, holds out a hand towards the empty hearth, and lets loose a torrent of fire that no doubt erupts from the chimney.

Once spent, she collapses back into bed and yanks the covers over her head.

* * *

She spends far longer in bed than is necessary, to prove a point. To whom, she's not really sure. But she finally gets herself up and dressed and wanders the corridors until she locates Triss and Sabrina who appear to be rearranging Triss' collection of herbs and potions. Yennefer slopes into the room and drops into a chair with a sigh. She sees Triss and Sabrina exchange a look.

"So, who pissed in your porridge this morning?" Sabrina asks, wincing when Triss nudges her in the side.

"What she means is, you look upset," Triss translates. "Has something happened?"

Yennefer sighs again, propping her head up in her hands as she regards her friends.

"Tissaia and I had an argument," she admits.

"Is that...unusual?" Sabrina lifts her eyebrows. "I'd assumed arguing was foreplay for the pair of you."

"Sabrina!" Triss scolds. "You can't just-"

"Sometimes it is," Yennefer says, cutting Triss' admirable attempt at sparing her blushes. "But not this time."

"What did you argue about?" Triss asks, moving over to sit by Yennefer, laying a hand on her arm.

Letting out a groan, Yen shrugs. "About the fact that I never see her. And about how her precious Aretuza is more important to her than I am."

"You know she has to work, Yen," Triss says, gently. "And her position is really stressful."

"I know, Triss," Yen says.

"She's the one who keeps this whole place going," Sabrina puts in. "Do you think the rest of the fucking Brotherhood lies awake at night, wondering how we're going to negotiate a reduction in price with the farmers for next year's harvest? Or how we can find balance in teaching the non-magical intake with the girls who actually have abilities? Or how-"

"I know what she does, Sabrina," Yennefer says, frowning. "But if Stregobor and the others don't give a fuck, why should she?"

"You _know_ why, Yen," Triss says, squeezing her arm. "You, more than most, know how much she cares. And not about the building or the grounds. But about the girls and what this place means for them."

Sighing heavily, Yen lets her head drop to the table. "You're supposed to be _my_ friends. When I come to you to complain about my wife, you're supposed to take _my_ side." But even as the words leave her mouth, she knows they're right.

"Not when you're being an idiot," Sabrina tells her.

"You're not being an idiot," Triss tells her, stroking her back. She can imagine the glare Sabrina is receiving right now. "It's very reasonable to want to spend time with your spouse. Maybe you just-" There's a pause and Yennefer lifts her head to watch Triss struggle to find the right words. "Maybe it's more about how you approach the subject, than the subject itself."

"I haven't even told you what was said," Yennefer points out. "How do you know how I approached it?"

Triss tilts her head and smiles, while Sabrina opts for outright laughter.

"Yen, I love you, but I also _know_ you," Triss tells her.

Narrowing her eyes, Yennefer relents. "Fine. I'll apologise. We can take it from there."

"That's a good start," Triss agrees. "But perhaps leave it a while yet. Interrupting her when she's made it clear she's busy isn't perhaps the best plan."

"I'll take her dinner," Yen decides. "That was-" She wrinkles her nose. "-a bone of contention. So it may go some way to helping with the apology."

"That makes sense," Triss says. "And I'm sure she'll be grateful that you're willing to make the first move to resolve things." She sighs and shakes her head. "You're as stubborn as each other."

"Well, now that we've saved Yennefer's marriage," Sabrina says, with a roll of her eyes. "What time were you thinking we should head out tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Yen looks between them. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"We're visiting a Fayre," Triss tells her. "I used to go with my family, and I still like to attend when I can. I go most years."

"That's sweet," Yen says, and means it. Triss is the sort of person to derive joy from the most mundane activities. She lifts an eyebrow at Sabrina. "And you're going as well?"

"Yes." Sabrina's eyes flash with warning. "What of it?"

"Nothing," Yennefer says. "I just didn't think it sounded like something you'd normally do, that's all."

_Well, unless you're trying to get into someone's knickers, that is._

There's a crash when Sabrina drops the bottle she's holding.

"Oh dear," Triss says, as a blue vapour starts to drift upwards from the shards, far too calm for what she follows it up with. "Don't breathe that in."

Sabrina glares at Yen while the three of them scarper out of the room, holding their breath.

 _I am_ _not_ _trying to get into her knickers._

Yen grins as best she can while trying not to inhale a noxious substance. _Well, you're definitely not succeeding at it._

Sabrina gasps as Triss closes the door and locks it behind them, her back turned to the other two.

_Shut your fucking mouth, Vengerberg._

_It's not open!_

Triss turns around and they both turn smiles in her direction, making her frown.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Sabrina says, immediately, shooting Yen a warning glare.

"Nothing at all," Yen confirms. "But listen, on the off-chance I can persuade Tissaia to take an actual break tomorrow, fill me in on this Fayre the two of you are going to."

Triss' face lights up at the prospect of more company, while Sabrina's expression could sour milk at twenty paces. Yennefer ignores her and listens to Triss babble on about the stalls and the food and the dancing.

* * *

She cajoles the kitchen staff into fixing her a dinner for two that she can take to Tissaia. It seems as good a way as any to apologise _and_ to get to have dinner with her, so two birds with one stone. Stepping through a portal, she arrives just outside Tissaia's office. After the way they parted, she almost feels like she should knock. But she never usually does, and she has no hands as she's carrying a heavy tray, so she nods and the doorknob twists to grant her entry. The room is lit by candles, and illuminated by the moon coming through the window. Its light bathes Tissaia's desk and, when Yennefer looks closer, she sees Tissaia herself slumped forward, head resting on the desk, a quill still in one hand; fast asleep.

Setting the tray down and muttering a charm to keep the food from getting cold, Yennefer makes her way over to Tissaia's slumbering form. She bends and sits on her haunches, not wanting to startle Tissaia awake. She lays a gentle hand on her knee and squeezes.

"Tissaia?" She keeps her voice soft and low.

With an undignified snort, Tissaia sits up, the quill falling from her fingers. She blinks and looks first at her desk and then down at Yennefer, still crouched by her chair. Yennefer smiles up at her, hoping to ward off any lingering remnants of this morning's argument.

"Yennefer," Tissaia murmurs, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth. She licks her lips and blinks again. "What time is it?"

"Dinner time," Yennefer says, rubbing her thumb back and forth across Tissaia's leg. "I brought you something to eat. I know you must be hungry."

Tissaia glances over at the tray Yennefer brought, the confusion in her eyes dissipating as she wakes more fully. She turns back to Yennefer and brings a hand up to stroke her cheek. Yen's eyes drift closed at the contact and she leans into it.

"I'm sorry," Tissaia says. "For leaving things as we did earlier. I should have stayed and resolved the matter."

Laughing, Yen turns to press a kiss to Tissaia's palm before meeting her eyes. "I've come here to apologise to _you_. And now you've gone and stolen my thunder!"

Tissaia's face slackens in relief. "Then we are both sorry."

Taking Tissaia's hand from her face, Yennefer stands and urges Tissaia to do likewise. She leans down and kisses her, glad when Tissaia's arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

"You mentioned dinner," Tissaia says when they part.

"Mmhmm." Yennefer smiles. "If you're still busy, we can-"

"No." Tissaia shakes her head. "You saw my current level of productivity when you arrived. I'm done for the day." She leans her forehead against Yennefer's neck. "And I want to have dinner with you."

"Very well. Not here, though, if you're done." She conjures a portal to their apartments and nods for Tissaia to go ahead of her while she picks up the tray and follows. After setting the plates down on the small table, Yennefer pulls out Tissaia's chair for her, getting a raised eyebrow for the action. She makes sure Tissaia is seated comfortably before moving to her own chair. She pours wine for each of them.

"I hope you're hungry," Yennefer says, picking up her cutlery. "The kitchens do tend to overdo it when I mention your name."

"It looks delicious," Tissaia says, cutting into her meat. "Thank you for arranging it."

"Think nothing of it," Yennefer says, feeling a bit awkward, like they're dancing around the subject they really should address. "Would you like to discuss what you've been working on?" She lifts both eyebrows. "I'll even let you talk budgets to me. I won't yawn or anything."

Tissaia laughs, and it loosens something in Yennefer's chest. "I shan't put you through that particular torture, darling."

Watching Tissaia eat for a minute before cutting into her own dinner, Yennefer makes a noise of agreement. "You know you can talk to me about your work whenever you need to, don't you?" she asks. "I was being facetious about yawning. I know you have a stressful job and if you need to-"

"Have you been speaking to Triss about this?" Tissaia interrupts, a slight crease forming between her eyebrows.

"Uh-" Yennefer knows she can't lie to Tissaia. Not convincingly, at least. "I, uh, bumped into her earlier. She knew something was wrong so I-" She frowns. "How did you know?"

"Because what you were saying sounded like something Triss would say." Tissaia's lips purse, like she's trying to hide a smile that Yennefer can't help but match.

"Okay, fine." Yennefer pauses. "But she only helped me reach the conclusion I would have reached anyway."

"I'm sure you would have." Tissaia sets her wine down and reaches for Yennefer's hand, squeezing her fingers gently. "I do appreciate the effort."

Yennefer returns the squeeze. "Good. Because Sabrina was also there and you _know_ how much I hate showing any kind of emotion in front of her."

Tissaia rolls her yes. "Indeed." She lets go of Yennefer's hand and picks up her fork. "Tell me about the rest of your day."

Dinner passes in pleasant conversation, where Yennefer relates the escapades of her time with Sabrina and Triss, about Triss' Fayre and the incident with the broken potion bottle. Tissaia smiles and nods and laughs along with her. As they leave the table to move to their bedchamber, Tissaia takes hold of Yennefer's elbow, turning her so that they're facing one another.

"What time are Triss and Sabrina going to this Fayre tomorrow?"

"Hmmm?" Yen is taken completely off-guard by the question. "Oh, some point in the afternoon, I think. Triss mentioned wanting to be there when it got dark because of some procession or other."

Tissaia nods. "Well, if I get up early and get a few hours of work done, how do you think they'd feel if we were to join them?"

Yen breaks into a grin, tugging Tissaia into her arms. "I think Triss will be thrilled, and I think Sabrina will be pissed off that we're infringing on her time with Triss." She drops a quick kiss on Tissaia's nose. "So, two excellent reasons for us to go!" She earns a reproachful glance for this assertion, but ignores it. "Are you sure you can spare the time? I know how I acted this morning, but I don't want-"

A finger comes to rest over her lips and she stops talking. Tissaia shakes her head. "I _want_ to spend time with you." The finger is replaced by a thumb, the pad pressing gently at her lower lip while fingertips graze her cheek. Tissaia swallows before continuing. "I clearly don't show it enough, but you are, _always_ , the highlight of my day."

Blood rushes to Yennefer's cheeks. Even after all these years, an unexpected compliment from Tissaia shifts the ground under her feet and makes her stomach dip. As a person who spent several lifetimes waiting, and longing, to matter to someone, the reality of having just that still catches her unawares. She sighs, blinking back tears, and drops her forehead to rest against Tissaia's. "Well," she begins, her voice gruff. "The same goes for me, with you."

"I know," Tissaia says into the warm space between their mouths. "And I do understand. I feel the same when your duties take you away from Aretuza for any length of time."

"You do?" Yen whispers, her hands finding Tissaia's, fingers tangling.

"Of course." Tissaia frowns. "Again, I'm sorry if you didn't know that." There's a pause, and Tissaia's lips twitch at once side. "Although perhaps that's because I don't act like a spoiled brat when others require your time."

Gasping, Yennefer yanks Tissaia closer, so their fronts are pressed together, noses bumping. "Spoiled brat, eh?" she murmurs, her lips barely brushing Tissaia's cheek. "Is that how I was acting?"

"Yes," Tissaia confirms. Yennefer can feel the increase in Tissaia's heartbeat, feel the tendrils of her chaos start to call out to her own. "You were."

Instead of responding, Yennefer bites Tissaia's earlobe, tugging with her teeth until she hears her hiss, then letting go, her teeth coming together with a clack. She turns to whisper. "How can I make it up to you, Rectoress?"

Tissaia hums in thought, her chaos now vibrating against Yennefer's chest. "Oh, I have a few ideas."

"I bet you do," Yen growls, meeting Tissaia in a hungry kiss. She hadn't expected this of their evening. Tissaia has been so tired lately that they've shared nothing more than a few kisses in bed. That nap at her desk must have worked wonders. She pulls back, smirking when Tissaia whimpers at the loss. She takes her by the shoulders, turning her around and pushing her in the direction of the bedroom. "Go and wait for me." She smacks her backside, earning a scowl. "I'll be in shortly. I want to slip into something more suited to-" She licks her lips. "-penitence."

Lifting an eyebrow, Tissaia nods, trying her best to seem unaffected. But Yennefer doesn't miss the flash of fire in her eyes.

"Very well," Tissaia says, heading to the bedroom. She speaks over her shoulder. "But don't waste a lot of time choosing clothes. You'll be out of them soon enough."

Yen presses her lips together, her own need building at the certainty in Tissaia's voice. Something about that slightly haughty tone always gets her going. She tries not to examine it too closely.

"Yennefer?"

"Mmmhmmm?" Yen calls as she makes short work of their dishes and conjures up an outfit for herself that leaves very little to the imagination.

"Why are there scorch marks all over the fireplace?"

 _Shit_.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, her awakening is far more pleasant than the previous day. For starters, Tissaia is still in bed, her back pressed against Yennefer's front, gently snoring. There's a suggestion of light at the edge of the curtains, so it's later than Tissaia intended to get up. Part of Yen considers just closing her eyes and going back to sleep. But the sensible, grown-up part of her decides to be a thoughtful wife instead. After all, Tissaia had promised to spend time with Yen in the afternoon. Letting her sleep in might put that promise in jeopardy. With a sigh, she throws out a hand to illuminate the room in soft candlelight and nuzzles the warm skin where Tissaia's neck meets her shoulder, then places a kiss there.

"Tissaia," she murmurs, shaking Tissaia gently. "Tissaia, it's past dawn."

Tissaia groans and flops over, nestling closer and burying her face in Yennefer's chest. Yen closes her eyes, grateful that it still feels like a privilege to have this woman in her arms. However, she's not going to allow herself to be blamed for Tissaia oversleeping, so she brings a hand up and threads it into her hair, scratching at her scalp.

"C'mon," she urges, with another shake, a little harder this time. "You _said_ you wanted an early start."

"Since when do you listen to what I say?" The words are indistinct, spoken directly against Yennefer's skin, but they make her smile.

"When it suits me," Yennefer says, planting a firm kiss on Tissaia's forehead and pulling back to look at her. Tissaia's nose wrinkles in displeasure at the loss and she shuffles closer, moulding herself to Yennefer's body. Yennefer laughs, wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight. "You're making it very difficult for me to be sensible."

"And you're making it very difficult to get up," Tissaia counters. "Stop being so warm."

After a moment's consideration, Yen slides her hand to the middle of Tissaia's back and sends out a blast of cold air. The reaction is immediate and Tissaia springs away from her, scrabbling upright against the headboard and scowling while Yennefer tries not to laugh.

"Insufferable witch," Tissaia mutters.

"What?" Yen stretches and yawns. "I was just doing what you asked, my darling." She turns on her side, reaching out to cover Tissaia's knee with her hand. "And I am _trying_ to be supportive. You said you needed an early start if you were to get through what you needed to before we leave this afternoon."

Tissaia's stern expression melts a little and she links her pinkie finger with Yen's. "Well, I suppose I can't fault you for that." She covers her mouth when her own yawn takes her by surprise. "Although, my fatigue this morning is _definitely_ because of you."

"Hmmm." Yen shuffles closer, kissing Tissaia's thigh and resting her head on it. "I think we must both shoulder some of the blame for that."

That brings out her favourite of Tissaia's smiles; the one that crinkles her eyes and shows her dimples. She brushes her knuckles over Yennefer's cheek and nods. "I cannot disagree."

"So, are you getting up?" Yen asks. "You're already late."

"Yes, yes, I'm going," Tissaia huffs, throwing back the covers and swinging her legs out of bed. She lingers for a moment, stretching, the expanse of her naked back exposed to Yennefer. She watches the muscles jump and ripple beneath smooth skin and can't resist reaching over to trace the line of her spine.

"I love you," she says, because if life has taught her anything, it's that such declarations should not be hoarded for special occasions or near death experiences.

Tissaia turns and smiles over her shoulder. "I love you." She catches Yennefer's hand in her own and squeezes. "Even if you are incorrigible." She drops a kiss on Yen's knuckles and stands, finally moving away from the bed.

Rolling onto her stomach, Yen props her head up on her hand to watch Tissaia get ready. "I wonder when you're going to admit to yourself that you love me _because_ I'm incorrigible and not in spite of it."

"Oh, I admitted that to myself a long while ago, darling." Tissaia's head peeks around the wardrobe door. "It's always been one of your finer qualities."

Yen laughs, turning onto her back and letting her head dangle over the side of the bed. "One of many."

Tissaia hums something that Yen will happily take as agreement. "Did Triss mention anything about a dress code for this outing?"

"Not that I recall." Yennefer hides a grin and lowers her brows, as if remembering something. "Oh, no, wait. Now I come to think of it, I _do_ remember her saying something about cleavage being a requirement."

"I'd need to borrow something of yours," Tissaia says, without missing a beat.

"Then we'd need to take the hemline up a yard or two," Yennefer counters.

"Hmmph." Tissaia tuts and selects a dress. "And she's quite firm on the use of no magic?"

"' _That's the fun of it_ ' she said." Yen shakes her head. "Personally I can't see the fun of pretending to be an ordinary person for the afternoon."

"I fear this is a task you may struggle with," Tissaia says, as she fixes her hair in the mirror. "You couldn't be ordinary if you tried."

"Awwww," Yen coos. "You think I'm extraordinary, then?"

Tissaia glances over, tilting her head. "Another of your many qualities." She finishes pinning her hair. "But, if Triss wishes it, then we must try and comply as it is her outing." She frowns. "We aren't- that is to say, is this-"

Yen rolls so she's the right way up. "Is this what?"

"Has Sabrina finally worked up the courage to make a move, so to speak?" Tissaia asks. "And, if so, are we not surplus to requirements?"

"Oh, you mean have we invited ourselves along on a date?" Yennefer clarifies. She scoffs. "Of course not. Sabrina's still dancing around the topic like a schoolgirl with a crush." She wrinkles her nose. "Not that she had crushes when she was a schoolgirl. She was far too busy being a swot." Maybe Sabrina just needs a little shove, she thinks. There's a potion that gives the user the boost of bravery they need to say what their heart desires.

"By which you mean she actually studied what she was meant to," Tissaia says. "Poor Sabrina. Triss really should put her out of her misery."

Yennefer perks up. "Oh? You think Triss knows, then?"

"I think Triss knows a lot more than you and Sabrina give her credit for." Tissaia lifts an eyebrow. "She might be a little younger than the pair of you, but she's no child and you would both do well to remember that." Stalking over to the bed, Tissaia bends and presses her lips to Yennefer's. "I'll see you later." She straightens and starts to walk away. "And do _not_ slip Sabrina something to give her courage."

Yen's mouth falls open. "How did-" She frowns. "I definitely did _not_ send you that thought telepathically."

"I don't need telepathy to read your mind, dear," Tissaia says, as she opens the door. She turns to grace Yen with a final smile. "Now, behave yourself while I'm gone."

"Unlikely," Yen tells her with a smile and a wave of her fingers, her heart much lighter than when Tissaia had left the previous morning. She lies back against the pillows and smiles at the ceiling. It's going to be a good day.

* * *

By mid-afternoon, she's gathered up Triss and Sabrina and they're on their way to Tissaia's office to pick her up.

"What if she's still working?" Sabrina asks, voicing a niggling fear Yennefer hasn't wanted to acknowledge.

"She promised Yen she'd come," Triss says. "So she'll come."

"Yes. She will," Yen says, with a smile she hopes portrays confidence.

As they're nearing the office, the door opens and Tissaia steps out, dressed in her cloak and boots, ready for the off, and Yennefer's fears trickle away. Tissaia turns a smile on them as she locks the door with a wave of her hands.

"Hello girls." She accepts the kiss Yen plants on her cheek and takes her elbow. "Are we ready to go?"

"We are," Triss says with a grin, taking Sabrina's hand and Yen watches with glee as the muscle in Sabrina's jaw threatens to erupt through her skin. "Yen, will you do the honours?"

"With pleasure." Yen conjures a portal and gestures for Triss to step through first. "After you." Triss goes through the portal, dragging Sabrina behind her, and Yennefer looks at Tissaia and lifts her eyebrows. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Tissaia says, and they step through the portal together.

* * *

The sights and smells of the Fayre are much as Yennefer expected. She's encountered several of its kind during her long life. She'd even sought them out, on occasion, where it was rumoured that a genuine mage travelled with them, rather than the charlatans claiming to be able to see into the future or cure ailments. So desperate had she been in her quest for knowledge of a cure, that she'd encountered her fair share of frauds.

This one is slightly larger than most, taking up almost an entire field with stalls and performance areas and displays. Triss and Sabrina walk ahead of them, Triss talking almost constantly as she regales Sabrina with tales of her past visits and recommendations of which food stalls to visit. Yennefer is quite happy to amble along behind them, Tissaia's arm still firmly linked with her own.

Triss turns to face them. "I thought we could wander around for a little while?" she suggests. "And then decide if we want to eat or watch any of the displays?"

"We'll follow your lead, dear," Tissaia tells her with a smile.. "We've no set plans."

"Hear that?" Yen asks Triss with wide eyes. "Tissaia just gave up control. Better take advantage, quick!"

"Hush," Tissaia scolds Yen, squeezing her arm. "You're the one who wanted me to relax."

"I did," Yen agrees. "I just didn't expect it to happen so easily."

Tissaia just rolls her eyes and tugs Yen along behind Triss and Sabrina again. They head deeper into the maze of stalls and people, fending off vendors trying to sell their wares. Yen notices Sabrina eyeing up a stall inviting people to hit a target with a small dart to win a prize. She leaves Tissaia talking to Triss about some fragrant soaps on display and saunters over to bump her hip against Sabrina's. She gestures to the stall.

"Thinking of having a go?" she asks.

"No," Sabrina says. "Why would I?"

"Aww, afraid you'll miss?" Yen says, aware she's goading the other woman. "Understandable. I wouldn't want to look like an arse in front of everyone either."

"I wouldn't _miss_ ," Sabrina tells her. "I just don't particularly want to win any of the prizes."

Yen leans in close. "Don't you think Triss would just _love_ that little vase?" She points to a small, glass vase, meant to hold no more than a single stem. Sabrina's stern brow softens and Yen hides a smile. "You could win it for her. Show off your skills _and_ get her present into the bargain."

Sighing, Sabrina turns to her with narrowed eyes. "I'll do it if you do it too."

"Fine." Yen shrugs. How hard can it be to throw a sharp object into a fairly large target from six feet away? She turns to the other two. "We're going to have a go at this if you want to join us?"

Tissaia lifts an eyebrow. "We'll watch." She folds her arms. "I'm sure it will be entertaining."

Yennefer doesn't particularly think that's meant as a compliment, but she smiles nonetheless before marching up to the stallholder and flicking a coin at him. He hands her a dart and steps back. "In the black for a small prize, in the red for a big prize."

"No bother," Yen says, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she lines up her first shot - aiming for one of the little red circles. They look smaller than they did a second ago. And her hand/eye coordination was never great. She practises her motion a couple of times and then releases the dart. It misses _all_ the targets and embeds itself in the wooden frame surrounding them.

"Awwww, Yen," Sabrina coos. "That was shit."

"Shut up." Yen barks. "It's harder than it looks."

"I'm sure it is, darling," Tissaia says, coming over to pat Yennefer's back. She nods to Sabrina. "Go on Sabrina, show them how it's done."

Yen's mouth falls open and she sees Triss hide a smile with her hand. She spins on Tissaia. "What did you just say?" She shakes her head. "You're taking _her_ side?"

Shrugging, Tissaia turns to watch as Sabrina gets ready to throw. "It's not about sides, Yennefer. Sabrina's a skilled archer. It makes absolute sense that she'd excel at this." She glances at Yen from the side of her eye. "You recall your own archery lessons, I presume?"

"Gods above, that wasn't my _fault_!" Yen protests. "And the arrow didn't even _hit_ you."

"Only because I _caught_ it," Tissaia says. "And how is getting distracted by a bird tweeting 'not your fault'?"

"Can the two of you stop bickering for one second, please?" Sabrina demands, glaring over her shoulder. "I can barely hear myself _think_."

"They'll be quiet," Triss tells her, raising her eyebrows at Yennefer and Tissaia. "Won't you?"

They chorus an agreement, smirking at each other behind Triss' back as they all turn their attention to Sabrina. She lines up her shot, and Yen notices her hand wavering more than it should. She considers giving her a little magical nudge that would-

_No. You will not._

Yen sighs at the voice in her head. _I hate it when you do that._

_Then stop plotting._

Sabrina goes to throw twice, then thinks better of it, changing her stance and straightening her shoulders. Yen smothers a fake yawn and Tissaia elbows her. Finally, Sabrina takes her shot. And misses. It's not quite as spectacular a miss as Yennefer's, but it's a miss.

Yen bursts out laughing as Triss goes to console a very embarrassed Sabrina. "Oh no, Sabrina, it appears that you're also a bit shit."

"Yennefer," Tissaia warns.

"I mean, my own performance was affected because I was trying to impress my wife, but-" Yen taps her chin. "That can't have been the case with you, can it?"

The look she gets from Sabrina could freeze lava, and Triss tuts. "It doesn't matter, Sabrina. There are plenty more games to try." She starts to lead her away, when Tissaia stops them.

"Wait one second," she gives a coin to the stallholder and accepts a dart. She takes a few seconds to take aim and throw. The dart sails through the air and punctures the dead centre of a red target. She turns to the others with a smug smile and bows. Triss claps and Sabrina pouts.

"We have a winner, ladies and gentlemen!" The stallholder steps back and gestures to a shelf of prizes. "Anything from here, my lady."

Tissaia nods for Yen to come over. "Which would you like?"

For a brief moment, Yen thinks about declining and saying she can win her own damn prize. But Tissaia looks so pleased with herself, and Yen has to admit that it's quite nice to have someone willing to put on a bit of a show to win a prize for her. She points to a large stuffed unicorn toy, satisfied when she sees the horror that passes over Tissaia's face.

"That?" Tissaia asks. "It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

"I like it," Yen says, accepting it from the man and hugging it to her chest. She realises she may have made an error in her choice, because the thing is far too bulky to carry around all day. "It'll look good sitting on our bed."

"It most certainly will _not_ ," Tissaia says as they walk away.

"We'll see," Yen says. "So, where to next?"

* * *

The afternoon passes almost without incident. Tissaia gets into quite a heated discussion with one of the Fayre folk when she fails to get three balls into three different bottles, and accuses him of using bottles with necks too narrow to accept the balls. Luckily, Yen makes a bawdy enough joke to diffuse the situation and drags Tissaia away, accusing her of being a bad loser and kisses the protest from her lips.

After that, things remain on jovial terms. Sabrina _finally_ wins some ribbons for Triss, who accepts them with a blush and a smile. Tissaia persuades Yennefer to give her unicorn to a passing child. Yennefer and Sabrina continue to compete at almost every game they come across. Yen's just been soundly trounced, again, when she notices Tissaia's not with them.

"She went that way," Triss says, as she and Sabrina giggle over their latest prize. "I'm sure she's not gone far."

Yennefer heads in the direction Triss indicated, relieved to see Tissaia coming towards her, holding two tankards.

"Sorry, for ignoring you," Yen says, as they draw closer to each other. "Sabrina has a habit of getting under my skin, but I didn't mean to leave you alone to get bored."

"You've been perfectly attentive, Yennefer," Tissaia says, holding out one of the tankards for her to take, it's warm. "I wasn't bored. I was just cold, so I got us some mulled cider." She wraps both hands around her own tankard and looks past Yen's shoulder then leans in and lowers her voice. "I would have cast a warming charm, but I fear Triss' wrath."

Yen laughs, taking a sip of cider and enjoying the warm curl of it in her belly. "Don't tell me you're scared of our dear Triss?"

"You forget she was in charge of my healing after Sodden," Tissaia says, widening her eyes. "She is formidable."

"Fair point."

They finish off their warming beverages and Yen takes Tissaia's arm as they start to walk again. "So, have you enjoyed the break from your duties? And my dazzling company, of course?"

Tissaia doesn't respond, but she does stop walking, their linked arms causing Yen to stop also. She turns to see what's wrong, but finds Tissaia looking up at her with a soft smile.

"I once told you that Aretuza was all that I had." Yen nods and Tissaia lifts a hand to cup her cheek, bringing her closer before continuing. "Aretuza was my life for decades, centuries, and- and sometimes I forget that isn't the case anymore." Yen drops her forehead to rest against Tissaia's. "I have responsibilities to Aretuza, yes. But I have responsibilities to you too, and they are no less important." Tissaia shakes her head. "And more than that, I _want_ to spend time with you. Given the choice, I'd spend every minute by your side." She swallows. "And if I forget that again in future, please remind me."

Yennefer's throat is thick with emotion, so she settles for brushing her lips over Tissaia's, just once, and pulling her into her arms. She closes her eyes as she holds her close.

"And I need to get better at recognising when you're under pressure and help you with that instead of throwing a fit," she concedes.

"Well, yes, that would be good as well."

Yen laughs softly and pulls back, sliding her thumb along the cleft in Tissaia's chin to tip her face up. "Look at us. Communicating healthily. Triss will be thrilled."

Tissaia laughs and shakes her head. "I think Triss perhaps has more to occupy her mind than us." She nods over Yen's shoulder.

Turning, she's just in time to see Sabrina offer Triss a flower, and then lean in to kiss her cheek. Triss' smile grows and she takes Sabrina's hand, and leans in and kisses her lips.

"At last." Tissaia comments. "And don't even _think_ about going over there and interrupting to annoy Sabrina."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Yennefer protests, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. She laughs at the sceptical expression Tissaia's wearing and takes her hand. "Come. Let's leave them to it. I believe I heard a jig starting up over there, and I want to dance with my wife."

"It's been a while since I danced a jig," Tissaia says, falling into step beside her anyway.

"Not familiar with the dances of the common folk, Rectoress?" Yennefer teases.

Tissaia narrows her eyes. "I've forgotten more dance steps than you'll ever know."

Yen grins as they join the throng of people enthusiastically whirling around a makeshift dancefloor. They cling to each other and laugh and shout over the music. Tissaia's hair comes loose, her cheeks glow and her eyes sparkle. She looks more carefree than Yennefer can ever remember seeing her.

She smiles. Maybe being ordinary for an afternoon wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
